Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/11
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym się opisuje dziwna a osobliwa przygoda z wozem śmierci. Don Kichot w głębokim był pogrążony smutku; bolesna psota czarowników, co mu damę przemienili na brzydką chłopkę, a na którą żadnego nie miał lekarstwa, takim brzemieniem rozpaczy go przygniotła, że o świecie prawie nie wiedział. Ani czuł, gdy cugle wypadły mu z ręki, a Rosynant, korzystając ze swobody, co chwila się zatrzymywał, aby się popaść na trawie. Sancho dopiero wyrwał go z tego odrętwienia. — Panie — rzekł wierny giermek — bydlęta nie znają smutku; on tylko ludziom znany, ale i ludzie, jeżeli mu się za bardzo poddadzą, w bydlęta się zamieniają. Otrząśnij się tedy z niego, panie, i trzymaj w garści jak się należy uzdeczkę Rosynanta, ocknij się i pokaż, że jesteś rycerzem błędnym, bo na co to się, u diabła, zdało, albo my to chłystki jakie! Jak żyję nie widziałem, ażeby kto tak fantazję stracił! Niechby tam lepiej diabli porwali wszystkie Dulcynee z całego świata, niż żeby jeden rycerz błędny miał w chorobę zapaść ze zmartwienia! A wyście się tak z pantałyku zbić dali, jakby już wszystko w łeb wzięło. — Milcz — odpowie Don Kichot — milcz i nie waż się bluźnić przeciw księżniczce Dulcynei! Z mojej to winy padł na nią cios tak srogi, nie byłaby nieszczęśliwa, gdyby nie to, że zawistni czarownicy sławy i rozkoszy tak mi zazdroszczą. — Jakem poczciw — odpowie Sancho — prawda, że to wielka bieda, aż litość bierze; kamienne by musiało być serce, co by się nie roztkliwiło, widząc tę piękną damę tak oszpeconą sromotnie. — Masz słuszność — rzecze Don Kichot — ty, coś ją widział w całym blasku piękności, bo urok ci oczu nie zasłaniał, jak mnie, na mnie on tylko rzucony, na mnie to nieszczęście spadło, ale, o ile sobie przypominam, wiesz ty, Sancho, tyś mi źle opisał piękność mojej damy, boś mi powiedział, że ona ma oczy jak perły, a mnie się zdaję, że perłowe oczy nie bardzo damom przypadają; ja pewien jestem, że Dulcynea ma oczy jak turkusy, albo jak szmaragdy najpiękniejszej wody i że dwie tęcze nad nimi się wznoszą. Stosuj więc perły do zębów, a nie do oczów, boś się pewno omylił, biorąc jedne za drugie. — To bardzo być może — odpowie Sancho — bo byłem tak przerażony jej wielką pięknością, jak wy, panie, jej szpetotą, ale Bogu to wszystko zostawmy, miłościwy panie, bez Jego woli nic się nie dzieje na tym biednym padole, gdzie tyle zdrad i podłości. To jedno tylko mnie martwi, że jak pan pobijesz jakiego rycerza albo olbrzyma i każesz mu zaprezentować się pani Dulcynei, to jakże on ją u diabła znajdzie? Widzę go już biedaka jak łazi po ulicach Toboso z rozdziawioną japą i wytrzeszcza ślepie, szukając pani Dulcynei, i jak ona mu dziesięć razy koło nosa przejdzie, a on ani jej pozna. — Może też, mój Sancho, urok, który mnie dotyka, nie będzie zaślepiał rycerzów i olbrzymów, przeze mnie zwyciężonych. Zrobimy raz próbę na pierwszych dwóch lub trzech, których pobiję i każę od niej wrócić do siebie i opowiedzieć, co się im zdarzyło. — Macie słuszność, panie — rzecze Sancho — wyborny to pomysł; jak zobaczymy, że piękność pani Dulcynei dla was tylko samych jest skryta, to wtedy będzie można mówić, żeście wy, panie, nieszczęśliwi, ale nie ona. A teraz, dopóki nasza pani zdrowa i nic jej nie brakuje, to co nam się diabli smucić? Pchajmy się z fortuną naprzód i przygód lepiej szukajmy, czas wszystko zagładzi; on najlepszy w świecie lekarz na wszystkie choroby. Don Kichot miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale spostrzegł na drodze wóz, w którym tyle rozmaitych figur było napakowanych, że natychmiast zwrócił bystrą jego uwagę. Jakiś obrzydły szatan służył za woźnicę, wóz był otwarty i można było dojrzeć wszystkich, co w nim siedzieli. Po woźnicy najprzód uderzyła Don Kichota figura śmierci z twarzą ludzką, obok niej stał anioł z wielkimi różnobarwnymi skrzydłami, a z drugiej jakiś monarcha z koroną złotą na głowie; u nóg śmierci leżał Kupidyn z łukiem, strzałami i sajdakiem, ale bez zawiązki na oczach; dalej widać było rycerza uzbrojonego od stóp do głowy, tylko że zamiast hełmu miał kapelusz suto piórami przystrojony; oprócz tego było wiele jeszcze osób, najrozmaiciej poprzebieranych. Widok ten zdziwił niezmiernie Don Kichota, a Sanchę piekielnego nabawił strachu. Zdziwienie prędko ustąpiło radości w umyśle Don Kichota, który już nie wątpił, że mu się jakaś wielka awantura nawija. Tą myślą przejęty, wysunął się naprzód, gotów na wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa, i śmiało stanął naprzeciw wozu, a głosem groźnym i piorunującym zawołał: — Woźnico czy szatanie! musisz mi tu natychmiast wyznać kto jesteś, gdzie dążysz i kogo wieziesz na tym wozie, podobniejszym do łodzi Charona, niż do wozu zwyczajnego. — Panie — odpowie pokornie szatan, zatrzymując muły — my jesteśmy aktorzy wędrowni, dziś rano, jako w oktawę Bożego Ciała, przedstawialiśmy tam za górą tragedię pod tytułem Państwo śmierci, a wieczorem jeszcze mamy ją dawać w tej tu wiosce; że zaś tak blisko, nie przebieraliśmy się. Ten młodzieniec wystawia śmierć, a ten tu anioła; ta kobieta, żona autora komedii, jest królową. Ten tu przedstawia monarchę, a tamten żołnierza, a ja jestem diabłem do usług pańskich i jednym z głównych aktorów, bo rozpoczynam scenę. Jeżeli pan chcesz co więcej widzieć, proszę się pytać; nie ma się czego bać, na wszystko odpowiem, a że jestem diabeł, to wszystko wiem. — Jak mi jest prawda miła — odpowie Don Kichot — jakem rycerz błędny, kiedym wóz zobaczył, byłbym przysiągł, że wielka przygoda mnie czeka, a teraz widzę, że nie trzeba nigdy wierzyć pozorom. No, no, ruszajcie sobie z Bogiem, moi dobrzy ludzie na swoje przedstawienia, a jeśli uważać będziecie kiedy, że mogę wam być użytecznym, to rachujcie na mnie z pewnością; zawsze lubiłem komedie i maskarady i od dzieciństwa zajmowały mnie one niewypowiedzianie. W tym miejscu rozmowy przybył jeden z aktorów, który się trochę w tyle pozostał; okryty był cały łachmanami, na których miał kilka rzędów dzwonków, a w ręku kij z wydętymi pęcherzami; w końcu, zbliżywszy się do Don Kichota, dziwoląg ten zaczął wywijać owym kijem na prawo i na lewo, jakby się nim fechtował, czasami bił w ziemię chrzęszczącymi pęcherzami i skoki szalone wyprawiał. Rosynant przeląkł się wrzasku, hałasu i tak przestraszającego czupiradła, skoczył w bok, wziął na kieł i mimo dzielnej ręki, Don Kichot prysnął jak oparzony w pole z taką szybkością, że nikt by się nigdy po nim tego nie spodziewał. Sancho widząc, że pan w niebezpieczeństwie, zeskoczył natychmiast z burego i co sił pobiegł mu w pomoc; ale nim dobiec zdążył, Don Kichot już się kropnął o ziemię razem z Rosynantem, u którego nie trudno było o taki rarytas. Ledwo Sancho zeskoczył z kłapoucha, diabeł ów z pęcherzami, widząc, że osioł luzem stoi, jak kot leciuchno wskoczył na niego, a okładając pęcherzami, co się zmieściło, czego wreszcie nie potrzebował, bo brzęk dzwonków i tak mu piekielnego strachu napędził, gnał lotem błyskawicy do wsi, w której grać mieli komedię. Sancho z niewymowną boleścią spoglądał to na rozciągniętego na ziemi pana, to na zmykającego osła swojego i sam nie wiedział w którą stronę się obrócić; poczciwe serce przemogło nad interesem i zwrócił się do pana, pomimo całej przyjaźni, jaką miał dla swego osła, pomimo, że bolały te razy, które widział na grzbiet jego spadające. Poskoczył więc do Don Kichota, ciężko stłuczonego, a pomógłszy mu wgramolić się na powrót na Rosynanta: — Panie — rzekł, wzdychając — diabeł porwał mi burego. — Co za diabeł? — zapyta Don Kichot. — A ten z dzwonkami — odpowie Sancho. — Nie turbuj się, Sancho — na to mu Don Kichot — ja ci osła zwrócę, choćby na dno piekła go schował. Idź tylko za mną; wóz jedzie powoli, muły tymczasem wynagrodzą ci sowicie utratę burego. — Ach! już nie trzeba, panie — zawołał Sancho — diabeł już go puścił. O! wraca do mnie, kochany robaczek! Wiedziałem, że wróci do mnie, jak go tylko puszczą. Sancho mówił prawdę, diabeł razem z osłem dali jednocześnie kozła, jakby przez zazdrość losu Don Kichota i Rosynanta. Diabeł piechotą zdzierał do wsi, a poczciwy osioł wracał kłusem do pana. — W każdym razie — rzecze Don Kichot — nie od rzeczy będzie skarcić zuchwalstwo tego czarta, choćby dla samego przykładu; zaraz ja pomszczę twą zniewagę na pierwszym lepszym, co mi pod rękę podpadnie, choćby nawet na tym koronowanym mocarzu. — Panie, panie — wołał Sancho — dajmy temu pokój, przysięgam Bogu, nie warto. Kto by się tam pastwił nad komediantami, to psiarstwo ma zawsze między ludźmi przyjaciół. Widziałem kiedyś komedianta, jak go ścigała policja za dwa morderstwa, a dlatego wykręcił się na sucho. Alboż to nie wiecie, panie, że wszyscy kochają komediantów, bo oni bawią i śmieszą wszystkich, a szczególniej tych, co się mienią z trupy królewskiej? — To nic, nie daruję — odpowie Don Kichot — żeby świat nie powiedział, że diabeł uszedł cało ręki mojej, nie daruję, choćby cały ród ludzki miał stanąć w jego obronie. — I pędem puszcza się w cwał za wozem, który już prawie do wsi dojeżdżał, i wrzeszczy co gardła: — Stójcie! cybulusy''cybulus'' — głupiec, błazen.! stójcie! nauczę ja was teraz, jak się obchodzić z wierzchowcami giermków błędnych rycerzy. Wrzeszczał tak głośno, że komedianci doskonale go słyszeli, z groźnych słów jego wnosząc o groźniejszych jeszcze intencjach. Śmierć nie tracąc czasu, zeskoczyła natychmiast z wozu razem z czartem woźnicą, za nimi poszli monarcha i anioł, Kupidyn, nawet i królowa nie została; wszyscy uzbroili się w kamienie, a skrywszy się za wóz, czekali na Don Kichota, gotowi do zaciętej obrony. Don Kichot, widząc ich tak zbrojnych i w tak groźnej postawie, wstrzymał Rosynanta i zaczął rozmyślać, z której strony najlepiej mu będzie natrzeć na tę falangę z najmniejszym dla siebie niebezpieczeństwem. Kiedy tak rozmyśla, nadbiega Sancho, a widząc go gotowym do natarcia na oddział tak silny: — Panie — rzecze — nie bardzo to bezpieczna może być historia! gdzież macie broń odporną na kamienie, chyba by trzeba na to spiżowego pokrowca? Czy żeście się już raz w takiej bójce nie sparzyli, że znów chcecie pojedynczo rzucać się na całą armię, w której sami monarchowie stoją w szeregach, którą złe i dobre duchy popierają, pomijając już, że śmierć osobiście jej przewodzi? Ależ, na imię Boże! miły panie, patrzajcież, że w całej tej hałastrze nie ma ani jednego rycerza błędnego! — Teraz dobrze trafiłeś — przerwie Don Kichot — masz słuszność, zmieniam swój zamiar, nie mogę i nie powinienem dobywać oręża przeciw nikomu, co nie był pasowany na rycerza. To twoja rzecz, Sancho, tyś powinien pomścić zniewagę wyrządzoną twemu wierzchowcowi, a ja tu z boku stać będę, żeby ci animuszu dodawać i radami wspierać. — To wcale niedobrze, wielmożny panie, mścić się na kim bądź ; dobry chrześcijanin powinien krzywdy darować; z burkiem moim ja już poradzę, żeby się nie gniewał, on taki spokojny, jak i ja; wiem, że woli garniec owsa, niż te wszystkie pomsty. — Jeżeli tak chcesz — odpowie Don Kichot — dobry mój i spokojny Sancho, przykładny chrześcijaninie! to dajmy pokój tym maszkarom, a jedźmy szukać przygód lepszych i ważniejszych; zdaje mi się, że ta okolica powinna ich nam dostarczyć niemało. Rzekłszy to, dosiadł Rosynanta, a Sancho wsiadł na osła. Śmierć także z całym orszakiem swoim na wóz się wpakowała i wszyscy pojechali. Dzięki mądrym radom Sancho Pansy, taki wzięła koniec straszna i groźna przygoda z wozem śmierci. Nazajutrz bohaterowie nasi mieli inną przygodę, zasługującą na to, aby jej osobny rozdział poświęcić. ----